There are Bros, and then there are Bros
by samevanssmutfan
Summary: Blaine and Sam engage in some bonding time.


There are Bros, and then there are Bros

"Do you wanna jerk off?"

They're at Blaine's house, and Sam is playing _Assassin's Creed_ on the Xbox as Blaine organizes his bowties. He'd had them arranged by color, but lately his mind had settled on pattern, like, plaid versus paisley. Sam's question comes out of left field.

"Ha ha," Blaine mutters, without looking up from a particularly vivid orange number. It was striped, so he'd need to start a new row. "Very funny."

Sam's character nonchalantly stabs some villager or something; Blaine could never understand the game or his best friend's love for it. "No, dude," Sam says, his tongue just sticking out between his lips as he attacks someone on screen. "Seriously."

Blaine tosses down the tie, his concentration broken. "Sam, what are you even talking about?" They'd had the conversation, the extremely uncomfortable conversation, about how Blaine was attracted to his blonde friend; he'd thought they were cool about this. It was kind of mean of Sam to tease him.

Sam obviously doesn't think it was that big of a deal. His thumbs continue to fly over the controller. "You know, spank the monkey, choke the chicken and all that." He stomped his foot as an opponent went down. "You wanna?"

Needless to say, Blaine is more than a little incredulous. "Together?"

Sam still doesn't look away from the TV. "We're both here."

Blaine arches a triangular eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of a gay thing?"

Sam evidently reaches some milestone, because he finally turns off the game. "It's not a gay thing, dude. "It's a bro thing."

"You're actually serious." He starts shuffling the ties together in a pile, order forgotten. He doesn't want Sam to see his face so red.

"Yup."

Blaine can feel a tingling in his stomach. Just thinking about Sam touching himself . . . "If this is a bro thing, I guess you've done it before, with other, uh, bros?"

"Sure." Sam hopped off the edge of the bed where he'd been sitting and started to unlace his Chuck Taylors. "Puck and I did a couple times, mostly when he was between pool cleaning gigs." He flashed his friend a grin. "It's not a big deal."

Blaine was finally convinced that Sam wasn't joking, wasn't trying to prank him. He was really suggesting this thing. "Don't you think it'd be a big thing for me?"

"What, because you wanna do me?" Sam shrugged. "Blaine, it's just two guys, in the same room, enjoying the same thing." He flashed a million dollar smile. "If nothing else you'll enjoy the view, right?"

Blaine couldn't get _that_ thought out of his head. The view of Sam, all of Sam. He'd seen flashes in the locker room after gym class, had risked hurried glances before looking away. "You're crazy."

Another shrug. "If you don't want to, that's cool." Sam moved to pick up the controller again.

"What would we even watch?" Blaine shot out, more forcefully than he'd intended. "It's not as if we enjoy the same kind of porn." He couldn't believe he was actually discussing this.

Sam gave him a funny grin. "Easy. A real hot guy doing a real hot girl. Win, win."

Blaine's head was spinning. They were really talking about what porn they'd watch if they, if they _masturbated_ together! He would be next to Sam Evans, his best friend and the most gorgeous guy on the planet, as said heartthrob handled his junk. Blaine couldn't say that he hadn't dreamed about it before. He loosened the tie around his neck.

"Why is this even on the table?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm single, you're single, I can't beat this level on my game," his voice drifted off. "I'm bored. If you don't want to, just say so, and I'll never bring it up again."

Blaine looked at that face, that beautiful, Adonis face. He'd get to see more than the face. He couldn't believe the thoughts going through his head. This could go really wrong, could affect their friendship. What was Sam thinking, suggesting such a thing? Blaine would be crazy to agree it.

"Sure," he sighed. His stomach hurt.

"Awesome!" Sam was already pulling his laptop from his backpack. "I know it's not gay, but you'll love this video," he was saying as Blaine stood in a daze, still unable to believe that this was really happening. "I can admit, the dude's mega hot, I think you'll like it."

Blaine's mouth was dry, his knees and stomach quivering, when moments later he found himself on his bed, next to Sam Evans, with only a laptop between them. They'd stripped down to their underwear and Sam's left knee was just barely touching Blaine's right, both so bare.

In the rush of heat, Blaine couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Sam really was a god. Blaine ignored the movie on the screen and surreptitiously drank in his friend's body. The bare chest could have been carved from marble, smooth but for the tiniest trail of hair that led into his underwear's waistband. Blaine exhaled as he watched Sam push his hand down into his underwear, touching himself. He muttered "fuck yeah," as he watched the screen, seemingly oblivious to Blaine's presence.

Blaine's chest was pounding as Sam pulled down his underwear, eyes still focused on the woman shouting "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," as the guy hammered her from behind. Blaine wasn't even pretending to look at the movie as the waistband of Sam's underwear lowered, revealing a trimmed patch of honey brown hair at the base of his stomach.

The underwear down to his thighs, Sam's dick sprang up and slapped his stomach.

Blaine couldn't swallow, he couldn't breathe. It was long and flushed pink and so, so hard. He watched Sam's hand loosely grip his cock, his thumb absently rubbing the rim of the flared head as he watched the movie. It was a glossy rose color, wet already with pre-cum. Blaine could make out a slight mark on the shaft were he'd been circumcised. Watching was just so intimate. Just so hot.

"Dude?"

The voice pulled at Blaine.

"Dude?" Sam said again, his eyes switching back and forth rapidly between Blaine and the computer.

"Huh?" Blaine tore his own eyes up to his friend's face. He could see little beads of sweat on Sam's forehead.

"I think you're ready to roll," he laughed, pointing at Blaine's groin with his free hand.

Blaine had forgotten about himself. He looked down to see his own cock ramrod straight, tenting his briefs. There was a dark stain against the grey fabric where his dick head pressed, trying to get out.

Any reticence, any modesty, was gone after watching Sam jerk his dick, teeth chewing on his red bottom lip. Blaine shoved his underwear down and grabbed his cock. Seconds later his orgasm hit him like a wave, knocked the breath out of his lungs. Cum hit his chest and his neck, burning hot against his skin.

"Awesome, dude!" Sam was smiling like a kid who'd caught the home run ball at a baseball game. "Hang on just a sec!"

Blaine's glazed eyes watched Sam tighten his grip on his cock, grunting as he stroked it faster. The head was so wet and red, and it was just seconds before the blonde grunted, his balls tightened, and white cum spurted onto his abs, streamers of it. Sam's grip slackened a little as the cum finally slowed and dribbled into his pubes at the base of his cock. Sam fell backwards onto the pillow, his body slack. Blaine watched his friend's dick slump forward, no longer hard enough to stay upright. The glans rested in a little pool of cum.

They both laid there for a long while, looking at the ceiling.

Sam was the first to speak. "That was pretty cool, huh?"

Blaine could think of better words, but he just nodded.

"It's like, we were already bros, but now we're really," Sam's face turned on the pillow to look at Blain, " _bros._ Ya know?"

Blaine started to sit up so he could pull his underwear back up, but his crotch was wet and sticky. He snuck a glance to the side. Sam's dick was soft now, and wet, too. It looked cute, just sitting there. "We should, uh." Blaine brought his hand up to scratch his head, "we should do this again sometime."

Sam laughed, slapping his best friend on the shoulder. "I can be ready again in about five minutes." He turned to stare intently into Blaine's eyes.

"Meanwhile, do you have any Doritos?"

Blaine snorted from laughing so hard. He leaned over and pulled out the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos that he kept in his nightstand for when his friend visited.

There were worse things than watching a naked Sam Evans eat chips.

The End


End file.
